Save them all
by bananas-about-bananas
Summary: Sakura can't do it in risk of the whole space time continum thing so our only hopes are these two twins will they be able to save them all or ruin everything? I suk at summaries. just read the story. And REVIEW!


Ok this is my first fan fiction so be gentle in your **_REVIEWS._** Any way thank you for choosing to read my story and i hope you enjoy.

-------Save them all-------

It was around eight 'o clock, pouring rain, Sarah was sitting out on the porch reading, enjoying the outdoors. Emily on the other hand was in her room listening to Rihana's song 'Umbrella' on the computer, IMing her teammates (one of which she had a crush on), and eating a banana, when all of the sudden she got an IM from tsunade-sama and this is how the conversation went:

Prettist-hokage25: Emily get ur sister I need 2 talk 2 u both

Brendonsgrl187: K brb

Brendonsgrl187 went away

Emily got up and went outside and said "How can you wear **_that_** out here its **FREEZING**!"

"How I dress is none of your concern. Anyway the hokage wants us doesn't she?" Sarah remarked

"Ya. How'd you know?"

"Why else would you come out here?"

"Well maybe mom wanted you for something."

"She's on a mission."

"Oh ya"

"Now come on Hokage-sama is waiting and probably growing impatient as we speak."

"She was born impatient."

"Ha ha very funny now lets go"

The walked inside and into Emily's room. Sarah looked around and said "Your room has so much pink Barbie would be overwhelmed."

"I know doesn't it make you feel warm and fluffy inside???"

"….No…."

Emily sat down at her computer and started typing.

"Gah you type so slowly. Now scoot your boot" Sarah commanded

"Fine!" Emily pouted

Brendonsgrl187 returned from away

Prettiest-hokage25: WHAT TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG?!?!?!?

Brendonsgrl187: chilax Tsunade we were gone 4 3 min.

Prettiest-hokage25: WHO AM I TALKING TO??????

Brendonsgrl187: BOB SAGGET!!!!!

Prettiest-hokage25: Sarah…

Brendonsgrl187: What did you want anyway I was out reading my manga & you know how grumpy I get when im interrupted from my manga!

Prettiest-hokage25: ahem anyway I need to send you girls on a special mission.

Brendonsgrl187: what do u mean 'special mission'?

Prettiest-hokage25: ever wonder why you never met your father?

Brendonsgrl187: …

Prettiest-hokage25: or why your mom keeps talking about your 'uncle' but you've never met or even seen him?

Brendonsgrl187: …

Prettiest-hokage25: well im gunna have you two change all that for the better. But first I need you to come to my office NOW!

Brendonsgrl187 logged off

Sarah and Emily just sat/stood there in silence.

"Sissy?" Emily said

"Hmm?" Sarah answered

"What do you think she meant by change for the better"

"I don't know Emmy. But we had better get going."

Emily nodded. She grabbed her coat and said "Aren't you going to get your coat?"

"I don't need it"

And with that they left.

-----------------At the hokage's office-----------------

Emily peaked her head through the door of Tsunade's office and said "You called?"

"Yes, yes please come in"

So they did. And as they were walking in they noticed two bracelets on her desk one was a black chain with a hot pink skull hanging from it the other was a light pink band with white flowers on it.

Tsunade started to say "As you can see there are two bra—"

"Oh my gosh this is so pretty" exclaimed Emily.

"It is kind of cool." Sarah said while putting it on

"Ahem as you can see these bracelets were made especially for you two. They will be a key part in your special mission."

"What do you mean by special mission?" Asked Emily

"Well as I said before you can change things for the better."

They both had confused looks on their faces.

"We still don't get it." Sarah informed

"Those bracelets will send you back in time." Tsunade proclaimed

"To do what?" Emily asked

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME EXPLIAN THE MISSION!!!!!"

"Ok ok just calm down and we'll listen." Sarah insured

Tsunade cleared her throught. "you two are going to have to go back in time and stop a child from getting something called the curse seal-"

"Given by Orochimaru right?" Sarah interrupted

Tsunade just glared at her. "Yes. And I'm gunna need you to stop that from ever happening."

"Why? What's so special about this kid?" Emily asked

"You'll find out soon enough." Tsunade replied

"Humph" Emily pouted

"So what's this kid look like? We'll need to know if we want to stop this from happening." Sarah remarked leaning back in her chair.

"Well he has raven colored hair in an odd style sort of like a chicken's ass."

Sarah and Emily tried to hold back their laughter but they couldn't stop laughing. After about a minute they finally calmed down.

"Are you done?" Tsunade asked

"Ya I think so." Emily replied

"Well then. As I was saying you're going to have to stop that boy from getting the curse seal"

"Well what does that have to do with us?" Emily asked

"LOOK JUST GO BACK IN TIME AND STOP HIM FROM GETTING THE CURSE SEAL!!!!"

"But just WHAT does it have to do with US?" Sarah exclaimed

"As I said you'll find out soon enough"

"When will we be going?" Sarah asked

"Tomorrow morning. You each get to bring one thing and one thing only but nothing used to contact people because they won't work." Tsunade informed

They nodded.

"You may leave."

They thanked her and left.

-------------------At their house------------------

"What are you going to bring?" Emily asked

"I don't know" Sarah mumbled

"You know you really shouldn't mumble." Emily remarked

Sarah just glared and said "Ok Willy Wonka."

Emily just glared back while Sara just smirked and put in her ipod and started to sing to herself.

"Whatcha singing?"

All of the sudden she started to sing really loudly "LET'S GET THESE TEEN HEARTS BEATING FASTER, FASTER! SO TESTOSTERONE BOYS AND HARLIQUIN GIRLS WILL YOU DANCE TO THIS BEAT AND HOLD A LOVER CLOSE! SO TESTOSTERONE BOYS AND HARLIQUIN GIRLS WILL YOU DANCE TO THIS BEAT AND HOLD A LOVER CLOSE! SO I GUESS WE'RE BACK TO US SO CAMERA MAN SWING AND FOCUS IN CASE I LOST MY TRAIN OF THOUGHT WHERE WAS IT WE LAST LEFT OFF? Pick up the call." And went back to singing quietly to herself. Emily just shook her head and went back to looking for something to bring.

"I figured out what I'm gunna bring." Sarah proclaimed

"What?"

"My guitar!"

"Why?"

"'KHz I can continue writing songs."

"Well i'm gunna bring my journal so we can remember how we changed history."

"Hey?"

"Ya?"

"What if by changing history we end up never being born."

"… I'm sure that's not gunna happen. I mean come on she did say 'for the better'."

"Your right. We should get a good night's rest. Big day tomorrow."

"Yep."

So Sarah went into her room and opened the sliding door on her side to the bathroom as did Emily.

"Good night."

"Good night."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it. The first chapter to my first fan fiction. Three pages long at 12:00 in the morning. The song Sarah was singing was 'Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off' by Panic! At the disco. Oh and I promised myself that i'm gunna include bananas in each chapter don't ask why I just am. Ok. If you don't like it CHOKE ON DONKEY DICK!!!! clears throught so 'so long and good night'…

I LOVE ALL WHO REVIEW THUROUGHLY


End file.
